


Не все то парфе, что в высоком стакане

by Kenilvort



Series: Майонез vs парфе [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ввиду проблем со здоровьем Гинтоки ограничивают потребление сладкого</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не все то парфе, что в высоком стакане

– ... и миндальное?!  
– И миндальное.  
– А фисташковое?  
– И его.  
– Но шоколадное-то, я наде...  
– Саката-сан. Никакого парфе.  
– Ну хорошо, а намагаси?  
– Нет.  
– Ёкан 1?  
– Ни кусочка.  
– Анмицу 2?  
– Даже не думайте.  
– А данго 3?  
– И близко не подходите.  
– Таяки 4?  
– Саката-сан. Вам запрещены любые сладости.  
– Вы что, серьезно?!  
– Разумеется. Как минимум неделю…  
– Целую неделю?!  
– Что значит целую – всего семь дней.  
– Да что вы понимаете! Прожить семь дней без сладкого – это все равно что ждать следующего выпуска Джампа после того, как в предыдущем Рукию забрали в Общество душ, а Ичиго потерял способности шинигами!  
– В вашей крови сахара больше, чем в сахарнице. Поэтому или воздержитесь от сладкого, или я упеку вас в больницу.  
– И там за мной будут ухаживать красивые медсестры?  
– И там за вами будут ухаживать уродливые медбратья.  
– Но...  
– Жду вас через неделю. Следующий.

 

 _Три дня спустя._  
– Добрый день, Шинпачи-кун. Данна.  
– Имеешь что-нибудь против моих волос, урод?!  
– Ч-ч?.. – Ямазаки, который после службы под началом Хиджикаты выработал на крик естественный рефлекс – бежать! – рванул было к двери, но, преодолев пару метров, остановился: в конце концов, у него есть задание. Да и данна – не замком. – Нет, что вы. Я пришел…  
– От доктора? – лицо Гинтоки озарила сумасшедшая надежда. – Он передумал – и теперь мне можно сладкое? Спасибо, Джимми-кун, ты настоящий…  
– Нет, – Ямазаки растерянно поглядел на него. – Я принес вам деньги за работу.  
Последние слова пришлись уже в пространство: Гинтоки, переставший слушать после «Нет», направился к стене – гипнотизировать взглядом календарь, открытый на июльской странице. Внизу, под названием месяца, толстым красным маркером было написано: «До конца недели осталось 4 дня 14 часов и 58 минут». Исправив «58» на «56», Гинтоки тяжело вздохнул.  
Шинпачи вежливо улыбнулся:  
– Ямазаки-сан.  
– Что это с данной?  
– Недостаток сахара в крови.

 

– Волосы дыбом, глаза – красные-красные и...  
– Неживые, как у вяленой селедки?  
– А вы откуда знаете, Окита-сан?  
– Именно так он обычно и выглядит.  
Взмахом руки отпустив Ямазаки, Сого задумался. Выходит, что у Данны дефицит глюкозы…  
С точки зрения убийства Хиджикаты такая информация ценности не представляла, но с точки зрения садизма в ней был кое-какой потенциал.  
Опустив на глаза повязку для сна, Окита поудобнее устроился на лавке. Вскоре ему уже снилось, как он сидит рядом со связанным Гинтоки и на глазах у него ме-е-е-едленно поедает парфе.

 

 _Четвертый день._  
– А может, ну его? Купим ему это парфе?  
– Нельзя. Вдруг оно ему повредит?  
– Или парфе повредит ему, или он повредит окружающим. Вдруг к нам клиент придет – а он его того? Нехорошо получится.  
– Да ладно – клиент. В этом месяце у нас уже был один.  
– Все равно. Нужно что-то делать.  
– Гин-чан, хочешь сукконбу?  
– Нет.  
– А прогуляться? Гин-сан, может, хотите прогуляться?  
– Нет.  
– Тогда займетесь стиркой.  
– Нет.  
– Если вы вдруг не поняли, про стирку – это не было вопросом.  
– По зрелым размышлениям, я и вправду не прочь прогуляться.

 

– Мама! Мама! Он на меня посмотрел!  
Сцепив руки за головой, Гинтоки бесцельно брел по городу. Окружающие спешили по домам.  
«Где они будут есть парфе».  
…на работу.  
«Где они будут есть парфе».  
…или по магазинам.  
«И там-то они точно будут есть парфе».  
– Эй, Данна! Сюда!  
– Окита-кун?  
Гинтоки огляделся. За одним из столиков летнего кафе сидели Хиджиката и Окита. Замкомандир Шинсенгуми уже успел поесть и как раз подносил ко рту салфетку, собираясь промокнуть остатки чего-то густого и белого.  
«ПАРФЕ!»  
Презрев последние крупицы здравого смысла, Гинтоки бросился к Хиджикате.

 

У Хиджикаты было неплохое настроение. С утра он побывал на построении, успел погонять по территории Ямазаки, счастливо избежал трех покушений на свое убийство со стороны Сого и даже выпил майонеза с кофе… В общем, обычный скучный день.  
И вот теперь на него бежал Йорозуйя.  
«Может, не ко мне?»  
– Хиджика-а-а-ата-ку-ун!  
«... Что он собирается делать?!»  
– Ну, ты, ублюдок кучерявый! Что ты собираешься…  
Схватив Хиджикату за голову, Гинтоки с силой прижался губами к его губам.  
…  
…  
…  
– Данна, Хиджиката-сан сейчас умрет от недостатка кислорода. Не останавливайся.  
С силой оттолкнув Гинтоки, Хиджиката тыльной стороной ладони вытер рот.  
– Какого?!.. – на виске замкомандира Шинсенгуми запульсировала вена.  
– Это любовь, – уведомил Окита флегматично.  
– Любовь?! Какая еще, на хрен, лю… – Хиджиката заморгал. – Л-л-ю?..  
Он перевел недоверчивый взгляд на Гинтоки. Тот сидел на земле и с нечитаемым выражением лица трогал губы.  
– Любовь?!  
– Ага, – кивнул Окита. – Светлая, чистая и незамутненная...  
– ЛЮБОВЬ?!!  
– … Данны к сладкому.  
Поднявшись с земли, Гинтоки отряхнул юкату и разочарованно покачал головой:  
– Тьфу, черт. Промашка вышла. Это не парфе, а майонез.  
Лицо Хиджикаты потемнело:  
– Тьфу?! Ты оскорбил майонез! Немедленно возьми плевок обратно!

До конца недели оставалось три дня.

________________________  
1 **Ёкан** – разновидность японских сладостей. Похож на мармелад. Ёкан готовят из фасоли и бобов.  
2 **Анмицу** – разновидность японских сладостей. Смесь желе с мармеладом и фруктами. Также в анмитцу могут добавлять мороженое.  
3 **Данго** – сладкие рисовые шарики, нанизанные на палочку.  
4 **Таяки** – японское печенье в форме рыбки. Наиболее популярная начинка – джем из сладких бобов адзуки. Так же используются такие наполнители как заварной крем, шоколад или сыр.


End file.
